What's In His Heart?
by Zigzag92
Summary: Robin and Starfire are finally are going out. But is this really want Robin wants? As Raven's father haunts her through the confinds of her own mind and emotions, Robin becomes closer to her and starts to see the other half of his options. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Romance Novels

**Chapter One: Romance Novels**

Robin and Starfire's lips seemed to be glued as they kissed on the rooftop of the tower. It had finally happened. . . They were going out. It took Robin a while to work up enough courage to actually ask her, but he was so far rewarded with two weeks worth of happiness. But not exactly complete happiness as he was soon to find out.

The sun was starting to set when they finally broke their make out session. They sat in silence for a while, just watching the sky being painted tropical citrus hues. Starfire hugged her legs and sighed.

"Robin," she said softly, "I am very happy that you asked me to be your girlfriend."

Robin nodded in agreement. "So am I."

Silence intruded once more before Starfire got up. "I would like to have some dinner with our friends. Would you like to come?"

"Sure," Robin said, getting up and holding her hand as they walked downstairs into the main room.

Luckily, Cyborg had just come back home with a large cheese pizza. He was taking out the paper plates and setting them out on the counter when the couple walked in.

"Well, if it isn't our two favorite lovers," he said in a babying tone.

"Shut up and give me a slice," Robin said, sitting down next to Starfire.

"Sweet!"

Beast Boy jumped into his seat right on cue and waited for his share of pizza. Raven scooted into the booth at the table instead, book still in hands. Robin looked over his shoulder and observed as she isolated herself from the others.

"Uh, Raven? Aren't you going to join us?" he asked, cocking his head.

She shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine over here."

"Okay, but you're getting your own food," Cyborg said. "I'm not playing waiter tonight."

She nodded, yet still enticed by the pages in front of her. Curiosity took over the Boy Wonder's better half. He picked up his plate and sat next to Raven to get a look at her book. But she noticed quickly and covered the title with her hand. He rolled his eyes beneath his mask.

"Come on, Raven, it can't be THAT bad," he insisted. But she shook her head immediately.

"I'd rather read without an interrogation, thank you very much," she said, her eyes moving left and right as she read.

He frowned and tried to focus on getting his food into his mouth. . . Just to throw her off of course. After a few minutes of silence, he made his move and launched his hand towards to the book. He easily plucked it out of her hands and read the cover.

"What's In His Heart by Tara Vern?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Raven snatched it back, but he didn't take much notice. "Since when are you into romance novels?"

She looked at him with an agitated flicker in her eyes; the kind of flicker Beast Boy was usually given.

"Well, maybe if you weren't making out with your girlfriend all the time," Raven started to yell, "you would've noticed it sooner!"

She walked out of the main room, leaving the other Titans in the dust. Robin sat there with widened eyes, still staring at the door, as if waiting for her to come back. After a few minutes he looked at the others with a confused glance.

"That was . . . sudden," he said, motionless.

Cyborg shrugged. "She might be having mood swings again. The best you can do right now is apologize."

Robin was a bit taken back at the suggestion. "Why do I have to apologize? I didn't do anything."

"But, Robin, you seem to be the one who offended her," the teen Tamaranean pointed out. "If you do not apologize to Raven, she will only become more upset."

Robin sighed in defeat and walked out of the main room. In the hall, he found Raven's bedroom and stepped up to the door, about to knock. But before he had the chance, Raven opened it first.

"What?" she said. The annoyed tone in her voice made him wince.

"I'm sorry I got you mad like that," he said. "I guess I couldn't control my nosiness." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'll agree on that," she said with a bit more attitude. "I forgive you, but mind your own business next time."

He forced a nod. "You want me to get you some pizza?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Bye."

But even as the door closed in his face, Robin still stood there. Something was wrong with her. He felt his side of the bond burning with worry. It wasn't like her to get mad at him that easily. And it surely wasn't like him to just let her get away without questioning her. She might not like it, but it was for her own sake. With a shaking fist, he knocked. It didn't take a while for her to answer it, but to him, it felt like years of anxiety.

"Can I help you?" she said, only opening the door a few inches wide.

"Is there anything you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"What gave you that idea?"

He looked down, not wanting to see her if she was getting tired of him invading her business. "Our bond," he replied quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "Robin, if there were anything you really needed to know, I would tell you."

He looked back up. "Promise?"

She nodded half-heartedly and closed the door without another word. Robin sighed and walked back down the hall, fumbling with his gloves. He knew something was a bit off about her. He just knew.

Raven stood next to the door and waited until his footsteps faded out till she sat on her bed to gather up her thoughts for a moment.

_With him on my back like that_, she thought, _he'll find out soon enough_. She groaned and threw herself down on her bed. She best not think on it too much, or else it'll be harder to keep her secret. She reached for her book and continued reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my very first fan fic. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter Two: Nightmares**

The next day, Starfire and Robin decided to go for a walk in the park for their next date. At around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Robin could've been found sitting on the park bench and leaning his head back to look at the sky above him. It was a beautiful day, but that wasn't exactly what was reeling through his mind at the moment. He was thinking about the day before and about Raven's sudden aggravation towards him. What was causing all of it? As he wandered through his mind trying to search for the answer, he felt a gentle nudge in his shoulder.

"Robin?"

Robin looked back at Starfire who was staring at him with her large green eyes.

"You are dreaming of the day, yes?" she asked.

Robin chuckled at her other-worldly understandings and explained, "Daydreaming, and no. . . Well, at least. . . I don't think so."

Starfire looked a bit confused, but continued. "Did Raven forgive you?"

He nodded, but with a doubtful frown.

"What troubles you, my ishnark?" she asked with concern.

He smiled a bit at the Tamaranean pet name she had bestowed upon him. "Nothing, Star. Everything's fine."

He concealed his lie successfully, and she didn't bother him about it for the rest of the day. Though she was still pondering about it a bit.

Around midnight, Raven was tossing and turning in her bed. Nightmares. . . Horrible ones.

_You might've gotten rid of me in the real world, daughter, but I am still accessible to your mind._

_Leave me alone, Trigon!_

_And leave to have your precious sleep? Never. I will never leave you Raven. No matter how much you hate it, and no matter how much you fight it, I will be here to haunt every night of your slumber!_

_Nooooooo!_

Raven sat upright in her bed and in a cold sweat. Her father, he was haunting her through her sleep. She felt tears slip from her eyes. This can't happen. She got rid of him. How could he hurt her now? Apparently he had found a way and was taking the greatest joy ride of his life. She couldn't go back to sleep. Not after that. But what was she going to do? Stay awake for the rest of her life? But staying awake wasn't her current idea. She needed comfort.

She walked down the hall, slightly jumping at every noise she heard. Finally, she came to the room she was looking for. She knocked on the door with Robin's name engraved in it.

Robin woke up to a tapping on his door. He sat upright immediately and fumbled around for his mask. He found it, put it on, and got up to answer the door.

"Raven? What's wrong?"

Tears were running down her cheeks and she was panting lightly. Her hair was ruffled a bit and she looked absolutely miserable. She wiped away her waterworks quickly and said in a voice that broke like glass, "He's appearing in my dreams, Robin. Trigon is hurting me in my nightmares."

Robin's eyes widened. His mouth moved, but nothing was uttered. What could he say? He thought that they saw the last of her father long ago when she defeated them and saved the earth. Even as Raven had brushed away her tears, more were already on the way. She gave up and put her hands to her face, sobbing. Not knowing what else to do, Robin hugged her in a friendly sort. Her shoulders heaved and she cried into the T-shirt he had chosen to wear to sleep. After a while, Raven thought of herself as pathetic after realizing what she was doing. She broke away from his embrace and dried her face with her sleeve. They stood in silence for a moment. Finally, Robin cleared his throat.

"So what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. He gets to me through my sleep."

"You want to stay awake a bit longer?"

She thought it over and nodded. He led her into the main room so she could make herself some tea. He sat on the couch and waited for her. As he continued to watch her, a sudden thought came to his mind._ She's pretty beautiful without her hood in the way._ He shook his head. Where did that come from? He ignored it and pretended to be occupied with a nickel sticking out of the sofa cushions. She came back with a steaming cup which she sipped slowly. Before he knew it, he felt himself staring at her. Not saying anything, just looking into her eyes.

"Robin?"

He blinked. Raven had noticed his daze.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He turned his attention to the window and occupied himself by counting the stars.

Raven was starting to feel sleepy again. She told her companion as her eye lids started to droop.

"You want to try to go to bed again?"

"No!" she said immediately. "Just stay here. If I fall asleep just let me sleep on the couch."

She finished the rest of her tea and set it down on the arm of the sofa. She yawned softly and soon found herself lying down, using her hands as pillows. Her eyelids became frightfully heavy. She gave up and let them close.

Robin saw her eyes shut and soon saw her steady breathing. She didn't seem to be having any nightmares after the first five minutes. He got up to get her a blanket and then started to walk away from her. But almost right after he was a few feet away from her, he heard her begin to moan softly and almost painfully. He wheeled around and saw her squirming on the spot. He ran to her and stroked her arm gently to comfort her. She stopped and was calm once more. He was confused, but he began to step away once more. It couldn't have been more than two seconds when she stopped him.

"Robin. . . Don't go."

He turned around. "What?"

"He. . . Our bond. . . He can't handle it. . . You can't leave me. . . Just stay. . . Please."

He was puzzled, but nodded and sat next to her. She calmed again. He watched her, as if waiting for her to panic again. But she didn't. She didn't say anything more to him for the rest of the night. This was because, as the night crawled along, he too felt himself become drowsy. He cursed under his breath, thinking of what the others would say if they found Raven and him sleeping on the couch together. But he couldn't help it. He lied down, his feet facing hers and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Star Gazing

Oh, the most annoying thing happened last night. I decided to do all my readers a favor and start on the new chapter earlier than planned. And just as it was getting good, I had to use Microsoft Word's thesaurus real quick. When I was done using it, I closed out of it. . . Well, I thought I closed out of it. Instead I closed out of the whole window. It took me a few seconds to realize what I had done. But when I did, I almost screamed in frustration. So, I've been working on it the whole morning, and now it's finally done. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Star Gazing**

"Robin. . . Wake up, Robin."

Robin opened his eyes and saw Raven above him, nudging his shoulder impatiently.

"Get up before the others do," she said, walking into the kitchen.

Last night's events flooded back to him and he sat upright in an instant. He watched as she fixed herself some more tea and asked, "Did he try to hurt you again?"

She shook her head. "When you were near me, our bond tuned him out sort of."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "So does this mean I have to be within three feet of you every time you go to sleep?"

Raven looked up at him, but with a more serious expression than he had given her. "I don't know, Robin. But right now, I'm just glad that I lasted through one night."

Robin dropped it and joined her in the kitchen to make some toast. For a few minutes, the only sounds in the entire main room were the running of the faucet and the silent hum of the toaster. When both of their breakfasts were served, they sat down by each other at the counter. The silence bore onto them like boulders, and finally crushing Raven so that she spoke up.

"So how are things going with Starfire?"

The voices in her head punished her for bringing up the subject. Robin shrugged.

"It's going okay, but maybe. . ." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"Robin, what is it?"

He sighed. "Ever since we've been going out, all she wants to do is make out and go on dates. She hardly even talks to me. Maybe I only loved her as . . . a sister I guess.

The truth was pounding at every corner of Raven's mind, desperately begging to be released. But she said nothing and sipped her tea quietly. Then Robin caught onto what he had just said to her.

"Please don't tell her I said that," Robin said.

"I won't," Raven said plainly.

"Please, Raven."

"Don't worry about it, Robin. I couldn't care less."

Robin sighed again and they ate their breakfast in silence.

Later that night, Raven didn't even bother to get into bed. Rather, she wanted to be active. And even though it didn't sound THAT active, she decided on sitting on the rooftop. The moment she walked onto the roof of the tower, the night greeted her with a divine scene. The stars glittered and dazzled above her with their crescent-shaped ally. And it all blanketed the inky blue sky. Raven sat down and watched the moon's reflection dance in the waters below.

"Don't want to go to sleep again?"

Raven jumped and turned around. It was just Robin. She was so distracted that she hadn't noticed him on the opposite side of the rooftop.

"And what are you doing here?" she questioned back.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Insomniacs think alike I guess."

Raven couldn't help but giggle softly. This made Robin smile wider. _She has a really nice laugh,_ he thought to himself. And this time, he didn't deny that that was what he thought. He didn't know why yet, but now he wasn't afraid to admit that she had a nice laugh or that she looked pretty without her hood to hide her face. He beckoned over and she sat down next to him. She looked up at the sky. "It's so beautiful."

Robin nodded, but he wasn't staring at the same thing she was. He was staring at her. More specifically, her eyes. He loved her eyes most of all. They reminded him of amethysts, and especially tonight when the stars were sparkling in them. He drifted off into a daze again, and wasn't awoken until Raven noticed what he was really looking at.

"Robin, is there something on my face or do you usually fall asleep with a smile on your face?"

Robin snapped out of it and blushed. "N-no, it's j-just that. . . I g-guess it's just. . ."

His mind disciplined him for stuttering and acting so stupidly. Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Robin, are you okay?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it again and nodded simply. Raven was still a bit suspicious, but she didn't heckle him about it anymore.

They star gazed for another hour or two while talking. Nothing too personal. Both of them were avoiding such subjects. Robin got to hear her laugh a couple more times and enjoyed every second of it. After their throats were sore from talking, Raven became sleepy. She yawned and said, "I'm going to try to go to bed."

As she stood up, so did Robin.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You don't want me to make sure you'll be okay or anything?"

"We'll just have to see what happens."

And with that she started to the door.

_Don't leave me. _Robin wanted to stop her or at least go with her, but if he did such, she might've assumed things. He counted the seconds and predicted when she had gotten to her bedroom until he went inside himself. He resisted checking on her before going to bed and tried to get some sleep.

It didn't seem that long before Robin heard a knock on his door. He grabbed his mask on the table beside his bed and almost ran to the door. There she was again. Not exactly in the precise state she was in the night before, but still looking terrible. It killed Robin to see her in such a dismal situation.

"It's happening again?" he asked first.

She nodded. Robin put his arm around her shoulder and led her into his bedroom. She sat on his bed with her arms wrapped around each other. Robin sat down next to her.

"You want to just sleep in my bed tonight?"

She turned to him, her eyes swimming. "And where are you going to sleep?"

"I have a sleeping bag." Raven sent him a look that told him that she wasn't so sure that she wanted to sleep in a bed while he was in a sleeping bag. "Don't worry! I'll be fine. I don't like this bed anyway."

Raven opened her mouth to object, but shut it again, only wanting to be rid of her father. She crawled lied down and put a blanket over her tightly while Robin fetched a sleeping bag. For a while, he just sat on top of it, watching her. Once he was sure that she was sleeping and well, he got up again making sure he didn't make a sound. He hovered over her for a bit and finally, lowered his head towards hers, leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. Lucky for him, she didn't stir. He smiled, crawled into his sleeping bag, and fell asleep with sweet dreams all night. And for Raven it was likewise.

You see, after he kissed her and went to sleep, a small smile could've been seen on her blushing face.


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Talk

**Chapter Four: Girl Talk**

Raven woke up earlier than Robin again the next morning. As she sat up in bed, she looked down at Robin as he slept soundly in his sleeping bag. She smiled as she remembered what he had done last night and then decided to let him be for a while. She tiptoed out of his room silently and made her way to her room. She did some morning meditation for a while before someone knocked at her door.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarat – "_

_Knock, knock!_

Raven groaned in aggravation, but slowly walked towards the door. She opened it just enough to see the person's face, and saw her Tameranean companion.

"Good morning, Raven," she said. "I have come wishing to share the 'girl talk' with you."

Raven sighed and let her in. "What about?"

Starfire fiddled with her fingers. "It is something about. . . Robin."

Raven blinked in surprise. "Robin? Is there something wrong?"

Starfire nodded. "Our relationship, it is what you call, 'not all that it is cracked up to be.'"

Raven indicated for her to sit on her bed and she sat next to her. "Why is that?" she asked, a bit more interested now.

"Well. . . Raven, he. . . Robin seems to talk about you a great deal."

Raven was stunned. "_Me?_ Why me?"

Starfire looked at her, her eyes now shining with oncoming tears. "Is it not obvious? He would rather do the dating with you than I."

And with that, the teen alien broke down crying. Raven hugged her, trying to comfort her the best she could.

"Starfire, I'm sure he doesn't think that. He loves you very much."

After a few minutes, Starfire got herself together and dried her eyes. She looked at Raven again.

"I wish to do the breaking up with him, Raven," she said, trying hard not to cry for a second time.

"Star, you don't have to if you don't want to," Raven said, feeling guilty that she was being hurt because of her.

"But I do want to," Starfire replied. "I have a feeling that we were better off as . . . friends."

She choked on the last word, but looked at Raven with eyes of honest certainty. Raven didn't want her to do this. She shouldn't have to break up with Robin all because of her. Guilt tugged on her hair as she looked into her friends emerald eyes, but she eventually nodded and agreed to tell Starfire what she should say. She also agreed to be there when she talked to Robin so she wouldn't mess up.

With everything settled, they went into the main room for breakfast, Raven getting the usual herbal tea. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Starfire floated over to Robin.

"Robin, I wish to talk to you," she said, a bit gloomier than usual. This attracted Boy Wonder's attention.

"Sure," he said. "What is it?"

Starfire took a deep breath. Raven tried to tune out Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over a tofu issue in the kitchen.

"Robin, I feel that it is necessary that we . . . break up."

"WHAT!"

Three loud "what"s echoed throughout the main room, all of them coming from the boys, including Cyborg and Beast Boy who had stopped their arguing to listen. Raven did her best to try to act shocked and play along.

Starfire ignored it and looked at Robin in the . . . mask at least.

"I think it would be better for the both of us if we were just friends," she said solemnly.

Robin stuttered for a bit, wondering what to say.

"Star, a-are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I do hope this does not affect our friendship."

Robin regained his composure and managed a small smile. "Of course not, Star. If that's what you want, it's fine with me."

Starfire smiled brightly once more and rewarded him with a bone-crushing hug. Then she flew up to Raven.

"Was that okay?" she asked.

"It was fine," Raven replied, and she sipped her tea.

Robin sat down on his bed with his head planted in his hands. Well, he did say that he only loved her as a sister. He had to admit that maybe things would be better this way. Besides, why had he kissed Raven the night before? It had been nagging him all morning, demanding an explanation. But he wouldn't accept it, not yet.

There was a gentle rapping at his door. He sat up immediately and answered the door for Raven.

"Robin, you've been in your room for the past three hours. Are you okay?"

It was a rather obvious question, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm fine. Just thinking over things."

"Alright, then," she said, getting ready to go. "Don't hurt yourself."

But as she began to walk off, his eyes followed her, not wanting her to go so quickly.

"Raven, wait!"

She turned around on the spot with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him. "What?"

He kicked the ground, not knowing what to say. "Umm. . . You want to, uh. . . Come in?"

"Not to sound rude, but why?"

"To, um, keep me company."

He felt like punishing himself for saying something so stupid.

"Keep you company?"

He was out of words by this point. After a while, he finally came up with an excuse.

"This morning has been full of surprises for me. I guess I just need someone to talk to."

How could she say no to that? She sighed at what she might be getting herself into, but followed him into his room. She sat in a chair next to his bed where he sat while wondering what he was going to do next.

There was an awkward moment of silence before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"I was hoping the bed wasn't too lumpy."

"Actually, I was concerned if you were content with sleeping on the floor."

"I was fine."

"So, you doing okay?"

He looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't exactly seem thrilled that Starfire wanted to break up with you."

"I'll be alright. I'm more concerned about you though."

Raven blushed a bit under her hood. "Thanks, but I'm going to look through my books today to find a way to get rid of Trigon."

"I'll help you out if you'd like."

"Since when are you so interested in my problems?"

He looked down at his shoes. "I just. . . I just want you to be okay."

It was silent again as Robin scooted towards Raven a little more.

"Robin, thanks," Raven said after a while.

"For what?"

"For always being there for me. Even when it was the end of the world, you didn't let me down. And now that Trigon has been getting to me through my dreams, you're still here for me."

His gloved fingers curled around hers. "And I always will be," he said softly.

She looked up at him, not knowing what to say. Eons seemed to pass, but they just looked at each other. Without a thought in his mind, Robin suddenly leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. Raven was shocked. She didn't know what to do. And Robin showed no sign of stopping. A glass on the bedside table shattered as Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, seeing no other option. They enjoyed their moment for a couple minutes before breaking for air. They looked at each other with surprise. Raven got up quickly and levitated to her room as quickly as possible. Robin wanted to stop her again, but let her go for the best. He sat at his bed and thought about what he had just done. But a voice in the back of his head said, "You know you enjoyed that." He sighed and let himself fall back on his bed.


End file.
